The Birds And The Bees
by Lumiere And Cogsworth
Summary: "Umm, Fang? Max is three weeks pregnant," Iggy said, flinching. "You said you wouldn't look at her private parts!" I bellowed furiously. "Dude, I'm BLIND. BLIND! GODDAMMIT, THAT MEANS THAT MEANS THAT I CAN'T SEE!" Iggy yelled. Parody, bashing, and F-U-N!
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria: Hello world. I hope you enjoy some random Max Ride fanfics. We do not own MR, James Patterson does and we don't own Justin Bieber and Taylor L nor Home and Lifesytle mags OR ANYTHING. And, um, it is all fiction and yadda yadda yadda... Oh, and Fang is with Max and they are living happily ever after...not really because there would be no plot right now, so yeah... I sound like Nudge so I will now shut up.  
P.S. I'm terrible at introductions. :(**

**Juliette: Ugh, Vicki... Sorry about Victoria. She's too lazy today. By the way, the story below contains cursing and sexual references. But we're still innocent, I swear! Let me warn you though: THIS IS ONLY A CRACK FIC THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HUMOROUS AND WE ARE EXTREMELY BORED! Everyone, and I mean E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E is OOC (Except Max ;) and they are nothing like their actual (rather, fictional) personalities. We are basically bashing a lot of people and Fang sounds like a gay. Not that we have anything against people like that, it's just that Fang seems like someone who would be...homosexual. And ummm...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!...again.**

**Victoria: Huhhh? Ooh! Lookie! A butterfly...!**

**Juliette: Yeah, Vicki is completely loopy and is always daydreaming... Oh, and Max is currently 20 and so is Fang. Iggy is 19 and Gazzy is 16. Angel is 14 and Nudge is 17. Or something along those lines.**

**Victoria: Hi!**

**Juliette: -smacks Victoria on the back of her head- Sorry for the long author's note, now on with the story!**

O.o.O

**Chapter One: The Scene Where Max Tells Fang that She is Pregnant . . . Wait? What?**

**Fang POV**

"Max! Are you okay? You look really sick... Maybe we should take you to the doctor or something!" Nudge suggested, pausing to catch her breath. She put her dark hand on top of Max's forehead. Then, she gasped. No, she literally said: _gasp_! "I can't believe that Max is sick! How could _our_ leader, _the _Maximum Ride, be sick! I mean what the heck? It's like if Iggy suddenly could see everything without his surroundings being white or 'touching' colors, and if Gazzy didn't smell like Total's breath! It's almost like if Angel wasn't as stalkerish as she is now! Max is going to die right here-" Nudge still had the capability to talk on hours on end. It was still annoying as hell.

"Ugggh! Please shut up the h-e-double-toothpicks up Nudge. I feel like a bunch of Erasers are doing the hokey-pokey in my belly, which I can assure you, is really not a fun experience... Oh the great spirit of Jeb Batchelder, help me!" Max groaned in agony, finger's rubbing in maddening circles around her temples.

We were at our house that Jeb bought us, or rather, _lent _us. Max and I are currently together, just like it is suppose to be. Dylan committed suicide. Nudge cried.

Our house is actually okay, but it'll never be home. It's not the same as that E shaped house...

The walls are all done in either whites or pastels, and a good portion of the house had wood floors. Windows cover almost every exterior wall, giving us a good view of the deep forest that surrounds the backyard, which by the way had a pool and Jacuzzi. The living room is accompanied by a dark brown leather sofa set, and had small creamy pillows placed purposefully to complement the walls. I sounded like a Home and Lifesytle magazine. I like to read them and compare design theories and color schemes.

Shit, that wasn't supposed to slip out...

"Max, tell me seriously. Where does it hurt?" Iggy asked; he too seemed extremely concerned about Max. Wait, as her official appointed boyfriend, wasn't I supposed to be the one comforting her? Ah, too bad, she hasn't showered in a week.

"My stomachhh...uhhhhhh." Max squeezed her eyes tight. Her firm grip on my hand clenched even harder. Poor Maxie. _My_ poor, poor Maxie. Ah, I just love to say, _my _Max. _My _sweet, beautiful, Maxie... My lovely thoughts were interrupted by the pyromaniac who was examining _my _Maxie.

"Okay. I'll go check on your stomach. Oh, and Fang, I need you to let go of Max's hand. I've got to examine her in the basement... Hey, I won't look at her private parts and besides, the basement is dark blue, not white," Iggy tried to reason. I sighed in exasperation. Max needed to get better one way or the other. And Iggy better not touch _my_ Max.

"Get better, love." I gently brushed some of her brown locks out of her face. She was an angel, the most beautifulest angel that ever existed. **(A/N: ZOMG! Twilight moment! -_-)**

"Hey!" The little blonder more annoying and childish Angel huffed, glaring up at me. I rolled my dark, bottomless onyx black eyes at her behavior. See? I can be deep too!

Nudge was choking out sobs on the couch, all curled up in a ball. She must've been worried about Max too. I patted her on the back, which I think is supposed to be good. I looked at Angel who was staring at some weird teenage magazine. She began to squeal hysterically and point at one of the pictures. Looking down at Angel's open page and I glanced at the picture. There, on the glossy page, was a picture some little skinny kid with too much hair in his eyes. The page said his name was "Justin Bieber" Ha ha, Beiber, beaver. Bet that kid gets beat up a lot at school. But he actually was kinda cute...if you were _that _desperate. "Angel, why do you like this guy better than me?" I asked, clearly bewildered.

"Well, first of all, he's so damn hot, and, obviously, you're dating Max. But the REAL dish is Taylor Lautner. Talk about smexy! And those abs~! Oh, I could swoon right now if I wanted to." She sighed dreamily, "Oh, how I would love to run my fingers through that silky black hair... He has like the awesomest biceps and who knows how big his-" I covered my ears and started shouting and singing to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to shut out the dirty word.

"Eeeew! Angel is a pervert. Angel is a pervert. Angel is a pervert! She is making my _clean_, _innocent_, _pure_ mind, DIRTYYY! I repeat, _**DIRTY**_!" Gazzy screamed, looking at Angel from his game on the XBox 360. Yes, Gazzy was still that same irritating child since I could ever remember. Even when he is sixteen years old, he acts as if he was still ten.

"Oowwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" A high-pitched wail made me glance in the direction of the basement. _Max_. Or maybe it was a dying gorilla. Ah ha! I have never seen a dying gorilla before!

I sped down the stairs faster than lightning. Well, maybe _not _that fast, but sure fast enough to beat that stupid turtle from that nursery rhyme. Story. Thingy. Eew_, thingy_ made me think of how big Taylor Lautner's _thingy _must be. But I bet mine's still bigger. I smirked at the thought. Max would know _all _about that... (raises both eyebrows suggestively) Angel yelped loudly somewhere above me. I heard frantic whispering and then Nudge's screechingly high-pitched giggles a minute later.

"Fang...? Why are you raising your eyebrows weirdly with that perverted look on your face?" I heard Iggy ask. I was immediately yanked out of the _**dirty **_but sexy memory.

"Uhhhhhh... H-How did you know...? Wait a sec! You're blind!" I sputtered, shooting an accusing finger at Iggy's face. Iggy's right hand hit his forehead. I then was remembered of the dying gorilla. "IGGY! Where. Is. Mr. Gorilla!" I heard him sigh.

"Fang, I guessed. And if you're talking about Max's scream, she just...wait, Mr. Gorilla?" Iggy is very blunt when he wants to be.

"Yes Iggy." I sounded like an adult scolding a five year old. "The dying gorilla. I named him Mr. Gorilla."

"Fang, why a _dying gorilla_?" I ignored him and looked around the room in search for Max. I had momentarily forgotten about her. What a bad, but sexy, boyfriend I am!

"I thought I had heard my Maxie's scream. Unless that was you . . . But since I didn't want to make it sound like you screeched like a girl, I assumed it was Max's. Then, I thought about a dying gorilla since it sounded so gruesome and ugly. I have never seen a gorilla die, so I really wanted to watch one, you know, die." I shrugged nonchalantly, so I looked bored out of my mind. You see, I read somewhere that girls – and gay guys – think it's hot when hot boys look all indifferent and calm, cool, and collected. Don't even remind me what magazine it was, but I took in that valuable information and put it to work. But in all fairness, I do remember seeing that Justin Bieber's face in there somewhere...

I smiled brightly at Iggy. "So, where's Mr. Gorilla at?"

"Fang, you fat douche. There is no gorilla or a Mr. Gorilla in here, it was just Max." Jeez, Iggy didn't have to go that far and call me a douche. That meanie butt.

"Well, what's wrong with Max? I mean, it's only a tummy ache, right Ig? And I am not an obese gay-wad!" Max must've eaten something bad. I looked at her on the white "hospital" bed that Jeb kindly donated from one of the millions of testing labs. It still reeked of chemicals. Wait, what does reeked mean anyways? I was just reading the dictionary again, trying to impress my Maxie with my smarticalness when I ran across the word. Reeked. Haha, funny. R-E-E-K-E-D. It's such a funny word, almost like punerple! Punerple, reeked, punerple, reeked, punerple, reeked, punerple, ree – all of a sudden, Iggy had spoke, whisking me away from my word-party and into the real world.

"Uh, Fang, how do I put this lightly? Ummm...ah, Fang... Did you ever do...um, do the forbidden with Max?" Iggy's face was flushed bright red. I heard Angel gasp above me.

"Ahhhh! FANG, you actually had **SEX**__with MAX? And here I just thought that was some sick, twisted fantasy of yours!" Angel screeched. I heard Nudge exclaim 'WHAT!' and Gazzy run down the stairs, Angel and Nudge not far behind.

"F-f-fang? H-Hey! Whassup? Is sumthin' bad happenin'?" I heard the soft voice of my angel speak. Actual Angel glared at me with cold blue eyes. "Ack! Why are a whole crap load of people here?" Max screamed, her gorgeous brown eyes the size of saucers. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge where staring at me and Max in astonishment. Probably because of my sexiness and Max's hotness but it could also be because of Iggy telling everyone that I did the nasty with Max.

"Umm, Fang? Max is approximately three weeks pregnant," Iggy winced softly. I saw Max turn eat red, faint and fall back into the bed. I'll get to her later.

"You said you wouldn't look at her private parts!" I bellowed loudly, pinning Iggy up against the wall. Iggy looked like he was about to burst.

"Dude, I'm BLIND! B-L-I-N-D! GODDAMMIT, IT MEANS THAT I CAN'T SEE!" Iggy yelled back, angry too, but not as absolutely FURIOUS as I was . . . am.

o.O.o

**Juliette: All hell is about to break loose...oh wait, it already did! :D**

**Victoria: Wow, poor Gazzy and his "pure" mind... *laughs evilly in the background***

**Juliette: Whatever, let's just ask for some reviews and be done!**

**Victoria: Okay! Can – **_**May we**_**, **_**pretty princess please cherries on top with chocolate syrup**_**, receive some reviews? I love you guys!**

**Juliette: Talking all sweet like that to get what you want is wrong, Vicki. Watch the master: **_**Oh, how I love my readers... It would be absolutely splendid if my lovely readers would leave a simply review on our story... But, sadly, a girl can only hope... Although I really do wish that **_**someone **_**would. What do you suppose Victoria?**_

**Victoria: Am I supposed to answer that, Julie?**

**Juliette: You idiot! You are supposed to say: **_**Yes Julie**_**tte**_**, it would be nice if someone in the world would review... *sigh dramatically***_**But no, you have to be like: **_**Was I suppose to say something...?**_

**Victoria: Oh, too bad. Now people must think we are total losers. (which we are) Thanks a lot Julie. Notice how I didn't add a "tte." Hmph. I'm mad now. But please, review if you favorite! **

**Juliette: -beating Victoria with a random pencil- Ah, sorry about that. In all honesty, we really would like reviews...the more reviews, the more inspiration, the more inspiration, the faster an update. **

**Victoria: Byeee -ouch- byeeeee!**

**Juliette: Ah, gotta lover her :D But please, tell us if you actually start laughing out LOUD. AND UNCONTROLLABLY. But be honest, because that would make our day – no – week. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliette: ANNNND, we are back! Yay~**

**Victoria: Another chapter done! (wipes imaginary sweat off)**

**Juliette: Reporting live (yes, we're still alive) with your favorite humor Maximum Ride fanfic authors bring you: The Bird's and The Bees, Installment 2!**

**Victoria: Warning: just because we lived through this doesn't mean you will too... (laughs evilly) :) Bashing all Maximum Ride characters. Yes, we like to bash, especially Max and Fang. They are to funny to mess around with... _**

**Juliette: Sorry guys, Victoria's high right now, and don't worry; the only way you'll die is dying of laughter. Or so we hope. You may die of our utter stupidity as well... Please review! Thanks! :)**

**Victoria: Yep! And remember, this is only a parody and it was only made for the LULZ.**

**Juliette: Okay, there's a time skip which skips 9 whole months. But it's a pretty long chapter to make up for that. Oh, and I have a warning too: There is a surprise in this chapter and for those who cannot handle extreme awkwardness, you shouldn't read. :)**

O.o.O

**Chapter Two: It's...not a baby**

**Max POV**

"C'mon Max! PUSHHHH!" Iggy was helping me deliver that wretched child that was growing inside of me. How amazing is it to have something, a living, growing 2% bird thing growing inside of you. I now can fully understand why mothers love their unborn children so much. I know I do. Now my child was leaving his safe, warm confinements of Mommy's rather rounded belly, and good grief was it painful.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I sobbed; _something _had definitely come out.

The people around me gasped. I blankly slipped into oblivion.

O.o.O

"OMFG! It's a fucking _EGG_!" A voice screamed. The voice seemed familiar . . . Nudge?

"You've said that ten times already Nudge. You know, we all can tell what it is. No need to remind us." The voice seemed somewhat disgusted with Nudge.

"Eeeewy! Look how BLAH it still looks!" I heard the Gasman make "ick" noise. He couldn't have been at this "egg". I mean, everything that _I_ give birth to must be beautiful, right? After all, I am the_ Maximum Ride_.

"Uhhhhggggguuuuuuh...?" I moaned, slowly opening my left eye. Everyone's head turned and began to stare at me, as if they were in a trance. "Wwwhhhhaaaa diiiid I doooo?"

"MAXXX!" I watched as people climbed up the squeaky medical bed and tackle me with a huge family sized hug-which it was. Ahhh, you can't hate those... I was about to smile warmly to the multiple, and rather stinky huggers before I began to suffocate. I growled loudly and punched Nudge to move. She looked down with an eyebrow raised, an expression of 'And that was supposed to hurt?' etched across her face. She moved to put her hands on her hips and accidentally bumped Angel who fell back and landed on Gazzy who hit Iggy's face who instinctively uppercut-ed the first thing he could make contact with, which so happened to be Fang's chin. And Fang, well, he just stood there and took it like a man. A sexy man. A sexy macho man. A sexy macho 100% manly man. Oh yeah, 101% all man. Oh man. My man.

"Umm... Max?" I heard Iggy say. "Here's your uh...egg." Egg? What? What egg? But it couldn't have been an egg! The Maximum Ride doesn't poop eggs. I shifted my gaze to Iggy and he placed what seemed to be an oval shaped object into my hands. Sure enough, there lied the most beautiful thing in the world, right in my arms.

It was a giant dull mustard yellow egg. Pink and muddy brown polka dots dotted the mustard yellow background and black and poopie green plaid covered the dots. Bright blue and fiery red zigzags were drawn upon the plaid. An _egg_. I had laid an _egg_.

And it was it wonderful.

I could feel the love emanating from my broken body, all directed toward the supernaturally lovely soon-to-be-bird-child that lay in my arms. My baby . . . my bird-baby. I couldn't help but smile endearingly at the egg that lay in my pale fragile arms.

"Will she have to sit on it to keep it warm?" Angel asked Iggy, tugging on her bright blonde curls. A look of pure curiosity was shown on her face. She flashed me a worried glance.

"Why is it so damn big?" Nudge questioned, brushing her newly high-lighted hair out of her face. I guess for once, that's all she had to say. Of course she wouldn't want to interrupt the moment that the egg and I were sharing. Or, she too was shocked (almost) speechless by the mystical and fantastic thing that rested in her presence. How honored she must be feeling to be near _my _egg.

"Hello~o," I cooed at my egg, ignoring the freaky look Gazzy and Nudge gave me. "Ah, I do hope you are a boy, Egg. Actually, my mystical motherly instincts tell me that 'Of course your a boy'." Fang coughed and Iggy cleared his throat at the awkwardness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge roll her eyes and Gazzy make farting noises with his armpits. Geezum Pete's, teenagers nowadays...

"Max, do you even – "

"Shut up, Fang! I'm sharing a moment with Conner!" I yelled at Fang. Without even stopping to check Fang's reaction, I directed my attention back at Conner. "Sorry, baby," I crooned at the egg. I rubbed his fantastic and beautiful shell. I know my touch will soothe him. It was a mother thing. You wouldn't know unless you yourself were a mother who had just laid the most majestic egg the world has even seen. And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has ever done that. It was once again, another thing to put on Maximum Ride's List of Accomplishments.

"Conner?" Nudge said, her face was contorted into a look of repulsion.

"Yes, that's his name, Conner Eugene Ride," I replied sweetly, staring at the egg.

"What if it's a-"

"It's a _BOY_!" I yelled, suddenly infuriated. The egg was going to be named Conner and that was final! See, motherly instincts are very valuable. Not to mention most accurate out of all the instincts. At least to me.

"Just shut up Max and go back to sleep. No one cares," Nudge glared at my baby, Conner. Talk about Ice Bitch. I thought about leaving Conner alone... I would never! Not even for a second! I am the Maximum Ride, the mother of this fantastic egg, would never _ever _leave my baby's side.

"AHHHHHhhhh! Haiiiiiil NO!" I screamed. Do people just assume that I'm selfish and vain just because I'm the _MAXIMUM RIDE_! Pfft, as if. "I would rather _die_ than have Conner taken from my sight!"

"Er, Max...could I at least look at my child too?" Fang asked politely. Oh, that's right! Fang must've been the daddy since he was the one who...uhhhh, never mind.

"Of course, you _are _Conner's daddy, Fangie. Say, could you watch over Conner for me? I need to take a nap!" I sang in a sing-songy tone. I batted my eyelashes in Fang's face. I'm sure I looked like a dark, beautiful seductress. He flushed a bright pink, and contorted his face in odd, but still sexy expressions, trying to drain his face of all color. You see, this is how I got Fang to make Conner with me. With that same sexy screwed up-looking face. He nodded as emotionlessly as he could. Nudge lifted her glare from Conner to my face. I opened my mouth slightly, wondering if there was something wrong with my face. I felt around my face, feeling a bit self conscious. What was Nudge staring at? "What? Do I have food on my face or something?"

"No... It just looks like some ugly mask...oh wait! That _is_ just your face!" Nudge rolled her eyes. It must be her time of the month. She get's really pissy when her period is due. I hissed softly and held Conner closer to my warm, secure, motherly figure-type body.

"Max...?" Fang still wanted to hold Conner? I felt tears prick my brown eyes and shoved Conner in Fang's hands.

"TAKE HIM!" I cried in despair; squeezing my eyes close. Once I was sure that a long, silvery, iridescent tear rolled down my cheek, I opened one eye to peek at Fang's face. He looked worried and frightened. Do I really look _that_scary? "Pweeeeeeease Fangieee~e!"

"Sure thing, Max."

"But WAIT! I have to kiss him goodbye!" I informed Fang. Every mother knew that Rule #1 in the 'How to Be an Awesome Mother like Maximum Ride' Book was: 'Always kiss your horrifically ugly egg goodnight.' But Of course, Conner wasn't ugly. Anything that comes from me CANNOT be ugly.

Fang shook some of his long dark locks out of his face and took Conner from my weakening arms. I tried my best to give everyone a smile, but I think it only came out as a grimace. I must look like a wimpy mother. But I'm not, I swear! But giving birth to an egg does tire a 2% bird-woman out ya know. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to think of a happy place.

_Purple and pale blue bunnies were hopping down the huge grassy green meadow. There, at the edge of the meadow, was a creek. A bright orange and hot pink unicorn was daintily lapping up it's crystal clear water, while pooping out hundreds of lime green and neon yellow butterflies. A magical brightly colored rainbow shot across the sky, bringing joy to the world. At the end of the rainbow, a little green leprechaun was watching over the pot of gold. Pre-pooped butterflies were buzzing around the fuchsia wildflowers and bees zoomed about. There were sparkles everywhere and the sun was shining brightly._

That is what I wanted to think of. But of course, I had no such luck. I only saw darkness. A deep abyss of blackness. And it was chasing after me. I ran. I tried to open my wings to no avail. The consuming darkness grabbed my ankle. I tripped and fell. I felt my body go limp and I felt myself slipping from consciousness.

"MAAAX!"

o.O.o

"Do you think she can hear us now?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, well I hope she wakes up soon."

"I wonder what's bothering Max so much that she fainted. Twice."

"Hmmm, she did just give birth..."

"I'm so curious! I wonder what Conner will look like! Once it hatches of course."

I groggily opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a bright, shining, white light. I groaned and tried to shield my eyes from the almost blinding light with my arm.

"Oh! She's waking up now!" A soprano voice sang. Angel!

"That's swell," a voice muttered. My superpower semi-bird ears had detected a large amount of sarcasm. Nudge!

"My Maxie!" Only one person called me that; Fang!

"Finally! It's been what? Five days?" I heard someone say. An obnoxiously loud fart was heard not to long after. Gazzy!

"It's about time she wakes up." There was only one person left. So it had to be...wait, let me think for a minute...longer, I need space to think, I'm a blonde you know...ah ha!

Doctor Iggy!

I sat up, wiping away at the sleep that had accumulated by my eyes over the time I had been unconscious. The light was moved to the side, so I could see better than before. My mind was trying to catch up with everything that was going on. "S-So...did anything happen when I was unconscious?"

"We didn't do much. It was a bit hectic at first, since you normally bossed us around," began Angel. I felt a bit hurt that she called me bossy, but let her continue. "It was hard in the beginning, but I think we all kind of got used to it. Gazzy and I watched TV most of the time and got Nudge drunk off Red Bull. She didn't stop talking for three days. Straight. Not stopping at all. I thought Fang was going to go insane. 'Conner' was safely tucked away in the laundry room, under a warm pile of torn, wet dishrags and dirty, ripped towels. You know the ones we use when Total throws up everywhere, and when Gazzy has his accidents, and Fang coughs up his hairballs? Yeah, those towels. Well, we used them since we didn't have much else. Nudge and I gave the egg a warm mud treatment every hour. It was fun, you should be unconscious more often, Max."

"My, my, Angel, that sounded wonderful. Now let me see Conner. NOW!" I hissed angrily. "I. NEED. TO. SEE. MY. BABY." Angel looked shocked.

"Ah, okay Max. I'll go get 'Conner'," I heard her say faintly. She ran out of the basement and into the laundry room. I glanced around.

Fang was clasping my hand tightly to my right and looking down at my beautiful face lovingly, while Iggy was at my left, staring off into space. Nudge was eating a Caesar salad, she always stuffed herself with food when she was due for the month. My goodness, is she _always_on her period? I hope not that would suck, because she's go through like sooooooo many tampons. Gazzy had his nose stuck in his black Nintendo DSi. Loud booms and explosions were heard and I guess he must've been playing that bomb game we got him for his birthday. I quietly and ever so patiently waited from Angel to come back, practicing being a good, no FANTASTIC mother for my going-to-be-hatched mutant-child.

"Aiiiiiiieeeeeeee~~~!" Angel screamed, racing down the stairs and into the now going to be referred to as the Birthing Room. "It's moving! Moving I tell you! MOVING!"

I shot up and used my awesome speed to snatch Conner from Angel's pale hands. Conner was indeed moving. More like hatching though.

I held Conner up close to my body beckoning to come out into the world so that he can meet his wonderful mommy, while the rest of the Flock surrounded me, looking on with odd expressions. We watched intently as the beautiful shell began to crack.

The room radiated in awe of this amazing event taking place before their very fortunate eyes, the hatching of my child.

Slowly but surely, I saw a dark object-figure-blob-lump-like thing inside.

_Conner _. . .

o.O.o

**Victoria: And we are done! Cliffy! Dun dun DUUUUN~! ^_^**

**Juliette: Yep another chapter finished. :)**

**Victoria: Ah, I'm so happy! We are finally done the second chapter. I mean, this chappie was **_**too **_**long, or **_**too **_**short. I think we did a pretty good job. Don't you agree Julie?**

**Juliette: Uh-huh. Now, can you guys please fuel us with reviews? It would be so nice!**

**Victoria: Yeah and we really do love our readers. AGAIN, NO FLAMING...or at least try to resist flaming. We would be sad if you flamed us. TT_TT**

**Juliette: So, please review! C'mon, hit that button. You know you want to! And again, review if you fave or anything! Thanks much!**

**Victoria: And we would like some ideas please! I mean, we have a thin plot line, but it needs some help. So if you want to, PM us or review. I don't really care as long as you tell us your ideas. It would help so much!**

**Juliette: It really would. Now, we both have to go... :'( Homework.**

**Victoria: Yes, *tear tear* :'( We'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading! BYE NOW!**

**Juliette: We mean it. Good bye.**

**Victoria: Ciao, lovely readers!**

**Juliette: All right, that's it; get your lovely reviewing asses off of our page.**

**Victoria: Sheesh, kids these days . . .**


End file.
